OQ Happy Ending Week
by EvilRegal0408
Summary: My entries for OQ Happy Ending Week on Twitter!
1. Day One - Bandit OQ Happy Ending

As she looked through the gap in the door, she saw them. She froze for a moment till her eyes met his and they were both lost in the moment.

"Robin?" Asked the priest.

He looked back at Zelena, "I'm sorry, I can't do this." At this moment their hands parted and Robin turned around and walked towards Regina who had now fully opened the door.

"What the hell?! This was supposed to be my day all about me!" And in that moment Zelena looked down at her hand and saw her envy appearing, she then disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

When Robin reached Regina he smiled, got down on one knee and took her hand.

"Regina, I know that we have only just met yesterday and this was meant to be my wedding to another woman, but I just haven't been able to stop thinking about you since yo left me and Zelena in that tavern yesterday. I know that we hardly know each other but I feel like I already know you and I have known you for my whole life. Now, we don't have to get married today, but I want to get to know you and fall even more in love with you with every passing day. So what do you say Regina, will you be my future?"

She was absolutely speechless, the man she is falling for just left his wife at the alter and proposed to her in the same moment and she couldn't be any shocked, but any happier. No man has never wanted her and for this man to make this grand gesture is just the confirmation that she needed that tells her that his heart says the same thing as hers does.

"Robin," she said as she pulled his hands up towards her getting him to stand up to her level. "I didn't come and crash your wedding for you to propose, I just wanted to stop you from doing something that you might regret because you didn't follow your heart. I as well couldn't get you out of my mind no matter how much I tried and by the push of a friend it made me realise that my heart wants you and the only thing I've ever done in my life is follow my heart, and what kind of person would I be if I didn't follow my own rule. Even when was being chased around by Snow White and her guards, I always held onto the hope that I would find my way to my own happiness and when I met you I instantly felt something amazing and I knew that I wanted you, of course you was sidetracked with Zelena, but now you're here telling me what your heart says and I couldn't be happier. So yes, I would love to be your wife today and forever."

"Oh Regina," he says holding her hands in his, "Even if I have only just met you my heart melts when I see you and I want to fall even more in love with you with you as my wife. We will get married now, if you really want this life with me?"

"Robin, I would want nothing more than to fall in love with you as your wife, so yes let's get married right here right now."

And with that he left Regina at the top of the aisle and he walked down to the priest and one of the guests gave Regina a small bunch of flowers and she walked down the aisle towards the man if her dreams.

The ceremony consisted of the priest talking whatever the service required him to and Robin and Regina not completely listening and just gazing into each other's eyes, so full of love. They were both so content with each other and so in the moment that they didn't care about anyone else around them.

"You May now kiss your bride." Was the moment they both come back to reality, Robin took his hand and cupped her face, still both gazing into each other's eyes, they were centimetres apart when Henry come bursting through the doors of the church with tears running down his face and the whole crowd turned and watched as Henry stood there crying.

"Henry, what is it?" Regina says to him, leaving Robin and running towards Henry.

"It's Emma, she's dead. Rumple killed her." And with that he broke down and fell to the floor, but was caught by Regina who joined him on the floor.

"Let's go and see her, I need to say goodbye," she then looked around to Robin who was walking towards them, "and thank her for helping me get what I really wanted but was too shy to chase without her help."

When Robin reached Regina and Henry, he helped them up and they all walked out hand in hand to where Emma laid dying. Henry sat on one side of her as Regina sat on the other side and robin's hand on Regina's shoulder for comfort.

"Emma, oh my god, Emma. What have you done?"

"Regina, I'm going to be fine knowing that I finally got you your happy ending back and that now you're together you can break the curse. I have lost my love, so I gave my life to save Henry so that you can have both of the loves on your life. You deserve to be happy Regina and you won't remember but, I made you a promise that I would get you your happy ending and now that you finally have it I can go and meet Hook in the afterlife and I can be happy." Emma smiled at Regina as tears fell from their eyes.

By this moment Henry was sobbing and holding onto Emma's hand so tight it was starting to go numb, but of course she didn't mind.

"Okay, how do I break this curse?" Regina asked with a less sad and more serious tone.

"Well, True loves kiss and break any curse, so its time to see if the pixie dust was right about the man with the lion tattoo." And she looked back and forth between Robin and Regina.

Regina stood up and turned to Robin whose hand had moved from her shoulder to in her hand. They stared deep into each other's eyes, both knowing that they were true love but scared in case it didn't work and the pixie dust was wrong. But thy decided to just go for it and Robin took his hand and cupped Regina's face and they both leaned into the kiss that both of them have wanted for so long. They felt some shaking of the world beneath them and some loud bangs, but both of them were both too in the moment to care what was happening. It wasn't till they parted and opened their eyes and they realised that they were standing in the middle of Main Street in Storybrooke.

"Oh my god, it worked." Regina said looking around at her with the biggest smile in the world.

But Robin wasn't looking around him at the town they just appeared in, he was still looking at the love of his life smiling.

When Regina looked back at him she asked, "What is it?" With a puzzled look on her face.

"I just love you, that's all." He said wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her close and a hand playing with her hair, then he pulled her in for a long and passionate kiss.

When they separated, Henry and Emma were walking towards them.

"I told you Regina, I knew I was right." Regina spun around to the familiar voice and saw that Emma was alive and smiled.

"Emma, how are you alive?" Regina asked, happy she was alive, but confused because she just watched her die.

"When you hand Robin shared true loves kiss, it reversed everything that Issac had done and brought me back."

Regina smiled, but then her smile dropped again, "so where's Hook?"

Emma's face dropped, she spun around and ran towards the Charming's loft.

Regina turned back around to Robin who just couldn't stop looking and smiling at her.

"What is it Robin?" Regina asked still smiling but worried in case Robin might have changed his mind about her.

"Would you really want to be my wife?" Robin asked, his eyes looking at hers full of love and hope.

Regina was stunned when the memories of the other story book, smiled back him and answered with an, "I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you, even if that means living in the forest then so be it, but I will need the occasional night in my own bed." She said giggling to herself.

And at that moment Robin looked towards Henry who then knew what he had to do and pulled a pulled out a small box from his jacket pocket and gave it to Robin. He then got down on one knee. He opened the box and then took Regina's hand n his free hand.

"Regina Mills, will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

"Of course Robin, I would love to be your wife." And with that he placed the gorgeous diamond ring in her finger, stood up and kissed her. It was the moment that they had both been waiting for and knew it was right from the moment that they had met. They had loved each other from day one.

When they separated, Henry joined them in a family hug and Regina blessed the moment and wanted Roland to join and make the moment last forever.


	2. Day Two - Stuck in Missing YearCamelot

This is my day 2 entry for OQ Happy Ending Week. Prompt: Stuck in the Missing Year/Camelot Happy Ending

This one shot is Robin and Regina who have gone for some alone time in the fors eat in Camelot, and Robin has a little something planned.

Robin finally convinced Regina to leave Merlin's tower after endless research of trying to get Merlin out of the tree. They had gone for a walk through the forest to clear her mind and get some alone time because they hadn't been alone in over 2 week and to finally be alone to talk about things was the best thing that's happened in a while.

They were walking hand in hand, giving one another the occasional look and smile, both feeling so lucky that they have each other.

"Thank you Robin" Regina said, smile soft and content.

"For what, my love?" Robin asked, slightly confused.

"For getting me out of there for a bit, I really needed a break from magic as a whole. All I've been doing for the last 2 weeks is reading magic book after magic book and stuck in a room day in day out with Zelena, Emma and Belle."

"You're very welcome m'lady, and I'm happy just to have some alone time with my love." They both smiled at each other, Robin now has his arm wrapped around Regina's waist and Regina has her arm wrapped around Robin's waist.

They walked in silence for a little while until they got to what seemed like the centre of the forest because there was a circle of rose bushes and in the middle is a patch of sunflowers. As they walked in Regina was amazed at the scene.

"Robin, this is beautiful. How did you find this?" Regina asked. By now they were back to being hand in hand and Regina was looking all around her at the scene, and Robin still had his eyes on her.

"I was out one morning while you was working hard and I found it and I know that sunflowers are some of your favourite flowers and when belle helped me do some research I found out that they symbolise adoration, loyalty and strength. These flowers perfectly describe you because you adore even the little things in life, you are loyal to those who are in your life and are never two faced, and you have so much strength to get through the harder things in life. I am so proud to call you my true love and soulmate because you amaze me on so many ways. I love you so much Regina."

Regina had tears in her eyes after he had said this and with just one blink they were falling down her face.

"Oh Robin, I love you too." She said as she pulled him close, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in to a sweet, soft kiss. When they separated, Robin left Regina standing in the middle of the scene while he went inside one of the tree trunk on the outside of the ring of rose bushes. She saw him pull out a bunch of flowers, but then saw him reach back in and take out something else, but she took no notice and just focused on him and the scene that he had found all for her.

"And these my love," he said as he handed her a bunch of red roses and sedums. "Are for you of course. The red roses symbolise love, concentration, balance and passion, and sedums symbolise as a cure for broken and wounded hearts."

Hearing what Robin was saying about what each flower symbolised and realising that they perfectly matched their whole relationship, literally made more tears roll down her cheeks.

"I chose these flowers because we have both lost love and had our hearts broken in the past and finding each other healed them, our love is full of concentration on each other, balance of love for each other, and our love is just so passionate, I literally cannot imagine my life without you in it. I just think that these two types of flowers truely represent our relationship and how it works so well and how it's so strong. My love for you is endless and as each day goes on my love for you grows deeper and stronger every second of every day."

"Robin, you are the most amazing and thoughtful man that I have ever met and if I could some how show you how much I love you I will right here right now."

"Well," Robin said raising his eyebrows. "There is a way you could show me how much you love me." And now he's smirking at her and showing those dimples that makes her heart melt.

She looks at him with slight shock, "Robin! We can't do that in the middle of a forest! What if someone catches us naked up agains a tree?!"

"Ahhh Regina I'm just teasing you." He said taking her hand, "But there's something I've wanted to ask you since we returned back from the other book world, actually during our walk in the moonlight but we was pulled away from that by the whole dark one situation. But, now that we are alone again in this beautiful scene I wanted to ask you now before something else happens."

And with that she watched him reach into his pocket with the had that wasn't holding hers and pulled out a small back box, and she started to feel tears fr Ming in her eyes. She knew exactly what he was going to ask and she could have screamed the answer right there right then but she didn't want to ruin whatever plans he had for this moment.

He stood there looking deep into her brown, now glassy looking eyes and he almost forgot what he gbvwas going to say because he was so lost in her eyes.

"Regina, no words can explain how much I love you and I would do anything for you to be happy. You are the absolute love of my life and I wouldn't want anyone else to spend the rest of my life with." This was when he let go of her hand, got down on one knee, opened the little black box and took her hand in his again.

The box contained the most stunning engagement ring she had ever seen, a simple white gold engagement band with a 1 carrot diamond, simple and elegant but classy, everything Regina was in a ring.

"Regina Mills, will you do me the absolute honour of being my wife?"

Tears were falling one after the other by now down her face, he had left her speechless and the only thing she could say was, "Yes, I wouldn't want anything better." And with that he placed the ring in her finger, stood up, took her in his arms, swung her around and they shared the most passionate and loving kiss, this was the perfect moment.

"I love you so much, Robin Locksley."

"I love you too, Regina Locksley."


	3. Day Three - Wildcard - Shattered Sight

Day 3 for #OQHappyEndingWeek ! I am absolutely terrible because I am so behind with uploading all my stories! I have had a drama with my laptop with the fact that I knocked nail varnish remover over it and now it's in for repair and I have to rewrite all of my stories on my phone, which is harder than I thought, so please Lear with me.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one. The prompt was Dark!OQ happy ending, but I'm not a fan so I chose to take a wildcard and I chose to write a scene of how I think Robin and Regina's conversation should have happened during the curse of Shattered Sight, so enjoy!

Regina was fuming at this point, emma had just come into her vault explaining how she wanted to destroy her happiness and then ran.

In full on Evil Queen mode, Regina is storming through the forest when she comes across a sleeping Robin tied to a tree. How is he sleeping? He's under a curse that can make him angry, how was he sleeping?! She nudged his leg with her foot and he woke up. He looked at her with confusion and stood up.

"What are you doing here Regina?"

"Well, I was on my way to kill Emma Swan, but now I'm here I might as well have my little chat with you and tell you how I really felt about you suddenly leaving me for Marian." In her heart she knew that this was going to break them both, especially her, but she had all of these built up emotions that she just needed to get out and tell him everything she was feeling so that she didn't have to physically harm him.

"Well I want to start off with why you left me, yes, I understand that your dead wife returned and your son needed his mother, but we could have made this work so that we could still be together and Roland could still have his mother. But, you chose to just leave me behind and run off with your family, that day when you come to my office to basically say you was leaving me was one of the worst days of my life, seeing you walk out on me shattered my heart into a million pieces and it put me into one of the darkest places that I have ever been on since Daniel died. If Daniel returned I wouldn't just dump and forget what we had, I would stay with you because yes I loved him but that was in the past and I moved on, and I still love you and I will always love you no matter what, but you broke my heart in the most painful way ever and I don't think that I will ever be able to truly forgive you." By this point she was on her knees in front of him in full on tears.

She went quiet for a moment waiting for a response for him and all she got was a, "Regina, I have a code I have to live by if I want to live a truthful life."

"Screw your fucking code Robin! What about me?! Was there no rule to not break the woman who you love's heart?! Because in my eyes that's worse than anything you could have done. How are you meant to remain truthful if you can't even be honest with yourself and follow your own heart to what you truly love. Watching you, Roland and, her, walking around town like a happy family was the most heartbreaking thing that I've ever had to watch and was the reason that I locked myself in my own house for days because I couldn't bear to watch her walk around with what she stole from me. It's not fair Robin that she gets you and I don't, but I suppose it's true that Villains don't get happy endings." Tears we're streaming down her face and her sobbing was making her run out of breath so fast, but she wasn't finished yet. "The worst part was just as I was getting into the right state of mind to cut you out if my life you come running back to me and sleep with me in my vault, and for what?! Just sympathy sex because you felt bad for leaving me for Marian? Or do you really want me and you're just not man enough to say it. Either way you need to choose one and stick to it because I can't do the back and fourth anymore, it's too painful to sit through." That was it, that was ball of the energy she had and she had finally got everything off of her chest, and it left Robin speechless.

It took a little while of Regina finally pulling herself partially together and Robin staring into the darkness of the forest, but then Robin finally broke the silence. "Oh Regina, I hope you know that I truly never meant to hurt you and at first when I went back to Marian I was in so much shock that she was alive that I went back to her, but when the shock wore off I realised the huge mistake that I had made and when you kept pushing me back to Marian to save her I know it hurt you even more than it hurt me and that made me feel even worse. When we had that night in your vault, that meant the absolute world to me and it was the confirmation that I needed that you still loved me as much as I love you. I love you so much Regina and I hope that you see that."

Regina looked up and soon regretted it when she met those deep blue eyes, but the regret was quickly lost when she was lost in those eyes, those damn sexy eyes and cute dimples. Tears were falling from her eyes again one after the other. She could never truly get mad at this amazing man, but this was the one chance that she had to tell him exactly how she felt

And it felt amazing, like a huge weight had been lifted.

Robin reached out his hand as far was the chains would let him. It took her time, but eventually Regina took his hand and moved closer to her, she had stopped at the bottom near his feet until Robin was pulling her even closer to him so she was eventually by her side. Still hand in hand, Regina sat next to Robin with his head resting on his shoulder and his head was resting on top of hers.

"I feel so much better now that I have got everything out in the open, I still want to kill Emma Swan, and Marian I also had planned, but I would much rather sit here with you."

They say their for a while in silence, but then Regina realised that he hasn't had anything to say to her and that confuses and slightly worried her.

"Robin, have you got anything you want to say? I went on this huge rant about everything that I had been holding inside, but you have said nothing. I killed your wife for god sake, have you got no anger in you at all?!"

"I have nothing to say Regina. All of your your pain and suffering was caused by my shitty decisions and for that I could never apologise enough. Marian dying isn't technically true now because she's alive, but you never knew who she was and it was in your past and it can stay in the past where it belongs. I love you so much Regina and I cold never ever be mad at you."

From that tears were rolling down Regina's cheeks again. She was left speechless that that moment, slightly feeling guilty for what she had said to him. But why wasn't this curse not making them want to kill each other? But to find the answer the curse would have to break, and there was one thing that she absolutely hated for years, but now she has Robin it might just work.

"Robin, there might be a way to break this shattered sight curse."

"Well, what is it?" He asked, standing over her but slightly bent over because of the chains.

Regina then stood up and with the wave of her hand Robin was released from the chains around his wrists.

"Well, I do have to know first, did you really and truly mean it when you said that you loved me?"

Robin answered with no hesitation, but a bit of slight confusion, "Of course I meant it Regina, no curse will ever stop me from loving you with all of my heart. But what's this got to do wi-" and he was caught slightly off guard with Regina pulling his jacket and crashing their lips together. There was a flash and a shaking if the ground as their lips met, but neither of them took any notice because by then one of Robin's hands were in Regina's hair and one arm wrapped around her waist pulling her closer. It was the thing that they both needed the most and it was so full of emotion, especially love, true love.

When they separated after a while, they had both lost their breath and spent a moment staring into each other's eyes, foreheads touching, trying to steady their breathing. Eventually they both caught their breath but then suddenly burst into laughter.

"Wh-what's happening?" Robin asked, trying to calm himself.

"Ahh okay, it's the curse, it's broken." Regina answered, and with a wave of her hand she was back in the pantsuit she was wearing before the curse struck.

"But how?"

"True loves kiss Robin. We broke the curse. Belle told me right before I left Granny's with Henry that our love was the only one strong enough to break this curse because I first found you with pixie dust. Apparently, Tinkerbell didn't get the pixie dust to lead to my true love, she used it to find the strongest true love out there and it was you and me, she come to me to get me to you, but I was too afraid to go into the tavern where you was so I technically ruined both of our lives because I didn't have the guts to meet you. But now that worked in our favour and broke the Snow Queen's curse. I love you so much Robin and I want to be with you."

"I love you too Regina, and I know it will be difficult but I hope now that everything is out, we can make this work and we can be happy again."

"Well it's going to take some work and Roland is going to find it hard, but I'm sure we could make this work."

And with that their arms were wrapped around each other and their lips crashed together again in another passionate kiss. Snow was falling where the curse had broken and it made the scene perfect. This was it, this was the perfect moment.


	4. Day Four - Pre Curse OQ Happy Ending

Day 4 for #OQHappyEndingWeek ! I gave up with trying to get them out on the right day and I'm now trying to get them all out on Sunday which is the very last day? Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this one shot and please review below and tell me what you think!

The prompt was Pre Curse Happy Ending (Regina went into the tavern, found Robin in the EF, etc.)

And there she stood, looking into the tavern door window at the man who Tinkerbell said is her soulmate. At first she was happy, excited even, but when Tinkerbell left her there and she opened the tavern door she freaked out and ran away.

Her whole walk home was full of regret, but every time she stopped and went to go back she freaked out and ran back towards her castle.

When she reached the castle doors she felt so much regret, maybe he was expecting her there. What if by leaving she was ruining both of their lives? What what have happened if she stayed?

When she reached her room in the castle, she sat on her bed full of regret over what she had just done. She was laying in her bed staring up at the ceiling then in the corner of her eye she saw a bright light, when she looked over she saw Tinkerbell flying through the window. The fairy then became full sized. She was so excited as she practically jumped onto Regina's bed staring at her with eyes full with hope.

"So, what happened? Was he perfect? Of course he was perfect, pixie dust ever lies. What happened?"

This was when Regina stared into Tinkerbell's eyes, and she stared to tear up.

"Regina, what's wrong? What happened?" Tinkerbell asked, concerned.

"I messed up Tink, I panicked and didn't go in and ran back here. I kept trying to go back but I got scared and ended up back here. I feel terrible." By now tears were streaming down her face. "Do you have any pixie dust left to take me back?"

Tinkerbell day there for a moment, stunned. After a short while she smiled, took Regina's had and led them both off if the bed towards the balcony.

"Okay Regina, I did get a little extra because deep down I knew that something like this would happen, but this is all I have left so if you really want this this is your last chance because this is all I have left."

Regina, wiping the tears from her eyes nodded and answered, "I want this, I really want this."

Tink nodded back, took the small tube of pixie dust and threw it into the air and it again showed a glowing path towards Regina's true love. They both flew over village after village until they landed again at the door of the tavern. Regina was less nervous than the last time because Tink had agreed to go in with her. She put her hand on the handle of the door and took a deep breath as Tink took her hand and they both walked inside and the pixie dust was still glowing above the man with the lion tattoo. Regina let go of rinks hand and went and sat opposite the man who was now sitting alone.

"Is the drink any good here?" She asked him, trying to start conversation. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Well, how about I get you a drink and you tell me if you like it." He said raising an eyebrow, and he then called at the barmaid for another drink.

They sat their in silence for a short moment just staring into eachothers eyes as if they had finally found their way home. Their intense look into each other's eyes was broken when the barmaid delivered Regina's drink and left them both alone again.

"So, why if all the tables in this place did you choose to sit with me? I mean, you would choose to sit with a thief over me Royalty over there?" Robin said casually pointing at the well dressed man in the booth by the window.

"Well, a friend of mine brought me in and you looked lonely, but now it seems that she has left me."

"So now I have you to myself, that's not necessarily a bad thing, is it?" Robin asks, slightly worried incase it was a bit forward for the first meeting, but confident she wouldn't just get up and leave.

Regina blushes. "Well, it seems that way, yes."

And with that they both continue to talk to each other until the tavern closes, and as they both get up to leave, Robin pulls her into a kiss and one that they apparently had been waiting for the whole night they had been sitting there talking to each other. When they separated Robin took her hand in his and they both walked out of the tavern and to the forest together where they would spend the night on robin's camp.


	5. Day Five - Cursed Happy Ending

Day 5 for #OQHappyEndingWeek ! I know that I'm behind on the stories but they are coming now and I also have a bonus one shot to try and make up for what a terrible job I've done with posting all of my shots. This chapter is short and sweet and I hope that you enjoy it!

The prompt was Cursed Happy Ending (first curse, Hyperion Heights, shattered sight, etc.)

It was just a normal day in Storybrooke, Regina was sitting in her seat at the counter at Granny's eating her usual of Apple Pancakes.

Pretty much everyday for the last 17 years was the same and at first she was happy and content that she had torn away Snow and Charming's Happy Ending, but recently she has become to realise that her happy ending may consist of more than revenge, possibly love. She had the off and on with Graham fir about a year, but neither of them were really satisfied with the whole situation so Graham eventually moved on with another woman and this left Regina alone ever since.

After ordering her Apple pancakes, she was sitting at the counter drinking her coffee that the waitress had just served her as she read through the newspaper. She was suddenly pulled from her own thoughts when someone sat down next to her. No one ever sat next to her which she seemed happy about but deep down made her feel really lonely.

As she casually looked over to see who had sat next to her she noticed it was the British man who she only ever knew as Robin, but she always saw his around the town, especially in the forest. She always liked to know exactly who her curse brought over so that she could remain in power, but for some reason she always enjoyed that this man was a mystery to her and when she did occasionally see him she would smile and wave, and that would make her day.

Regina sat there in silence drinking her coffee and trying to concentrate on the story she was trying to read as the man ordered what he wanted and received his coffee.

"Hello m'lady, how are you this morning?"

"I'm very good, thank you Robin." She seemed to blush every time this man spoke to her. Whenever he would even just smile at her it would make her feel so light and happy, better than she has felt in such a long time.

"You don't come in here, what makes today so special?" She asked, curious why she had never seen him in here before.

"Well, I felt like a change in venue for my breakfast this morning, and since there is such a beautiful woman at the counter I thought I would join her for breakfast."

Regina was blushing even more now, trying to hide her smile by taking another sip of her coffee.

"Well you're here just in time, I just ordered. What did you get?"

"Waffles with banana, strawberries, and sauce. What about you? I can tell that you're not one to eat waffles covered in various fruits and sauces."

She smirked and shook her head. "God no, I got the Apple pancakes. A healthy breakfast means a healthy day."

"And that's a great quote to live by m'lady, but nothing beats waffles," He is cut off by both of their breakfasts being delivered to them by the young waitress. "They are the best creation in the world." As he picks up his knife he then corrects his last comment, "Well in the food industry anyway, but talking about the best creation overall, would have to be the gorgeous woman sitting here with me right now."

And with that Regina couldn't help herself but let our the biggest smile on her face and her cheeks went an incredibly bright shade of pink.

"Well, who knew a man who spends so much time around men in a bar could be so charming."

"Well, being British has its perks." Robin responds shrugging his shoulders and letting out a slight smirk.

They both sat there through breakfast talking about their life, family, pretty much everything. Even though she liked before that this man was a mystery to her, she did enjoy being there with him and finding out all about him.


	6. Day Six - Wildcard - Reunited in the AL

Day 6 for #OQHappyEndingWeek ! Again, this one shot is quite short but if you would like me to carry it on and make a full fan fiction on it then just say in the comments below! I hope you enjoy this because I really enjoyed writing it because it's just so sweet and satisfying, honestly how I kind of hope it ended❤️

The prompt was AU Happy Ending but I really had no idea what to do for this so I decided to use my second wildcard and I wrote this shot which is about if Henry did kill Regina in the season 7 finale and she reunited with Robin in the afterlife. Enjoy!❤️

"You're going to die alone!" Henry practically growls at Regina, holding her by her neck against the tree and holding a sword pointed at her chest.

"I know you think I'm a villain who's not worth saving, but yours is everything to me, all versions of it. So if this is how I have to die, showing you that there are people who love you no matter what you do, then that's a worthy end for me."

Regina felt the tears in her eyes, but tried to hold them in as she stared into us eyes with hope that he wouldn't hurt her. But, just like that all of the hope fell from her eyes as she felt the cold metal pierce her skin. As Henry pulled the sword back out of Regina, she fell to the floor, struggled to breathe for a moment and closed her eyes. Darkness.

Then, all of a sudden there is a bright white light and as it dimed Regina was suddenly in her bed back in Storybrooke. She was so confused and when she got up and looked out of the window she saw Storybrooke as she would see it on a normal day, people walking the streets and going in and out of Granny's. She was happy, she had no idea how she was back in Storybrooke, but she was thankful.

Even though she was back in Storybrooke, she still had the memories from before when Henry killed her and that's when she realised that she obviously must have died and gone to the afterlife. She was changing out of her grey silk pyjamas and into a black pencil skirt with a golden zip that ran all the way down the back with a burgundy blouse and a pair of black tights and black heels. She particularly love this outfit because it was always one of- then she gasped, Robin. This was one of Robin's favourite outfits of hers. If she really had died and this really was the afterlife, then is Robin here too? She practically ran out of the house with the thought and ran towards the forest.

Everything in Storybrooke seemed exactly the same as it was before she left it, and if Robin really was here then his camp would be in his favourite place in the whole forest, by the big oak tree. She ran as fast as she could to that part of the forest and she had the biggest smile on her face.

When she reached the big oak tree there was Robin's camp, but no sign of Robin. She was confused because the camp looked as if someone was there recently, which means if he was here, he was close by. She walked towards the stream that ran towards through the centre of the forest and that's when she saw him, sitting by a fire, alone.

Her breath was almost snatched away from her when she saw him and she was so stunned that it took her a moment before she carried on walking towards him. He looked miserable and forest was completely silent until Regina broke the silence when she stepped on a stick and it snapped under her foot which caused him to jump and finally talk.

"I told you Graham, I want to be alone." And as he turned around he saw her. He was speechless when he saw her and he quickly stood and walked towards her. "Regina, is that really you?"

Regina started tearing up when she heard him say her name, it took her until they were tilting each other tight in their arms until she answered him, "Yes Robin, it's really me." And by now tears were rolling down both of their faces and when they parted from their hug they just stared deeply into each other's eyes, not an absolute Care in the world.

"Oh Robin, I'm so happy that I'm with you again. It's been so hard without you and now for us to be reunited I have never been happier."

"Regina, I have missed you so much and I have been always waiting for the day when we would be together again. There are these telephones that you can use down here where you can listen to the person you love most's voice and everyday I go and I listen umm to your voice for as long as I can until my heart cannot take it anymore. I love you Regina and now that we are reunited I hope that we can spend the rest of time together and I can absolutely promise you that I will never ever leave you ever again."

"I love you so much Robin Hood, more than words can say."

And with that Robin's arms are wrapped around Regina's waist and Regina's arms are wrapped around Robin's neck and she pulls him in for the most passionate and amazing kiss that both of them have been craving for such a long time.


	7. Day 7 - Canon Happy Ending

Finally, my day 7 for #OQHappyEndingWeek ! It's been a very busy week full of issues and problems because of all different reasons that I couldn't get each day out on time, but I how that you have enjoyed each of my one shots because I have put a lot of hardwork into them and now the final day is finally up I hope you enjoy it❤️

The prompt was Canon Happy Ending. My shot is basically how I wanted the final episode to go, Robin returns and his and Regina are finally reunited. Enjoy!

And there they sat lost in each other's eyes, Regina's hand cupping Robin's cheek and his hand resting on her arm. Then they both leaned in, closed their eyes and shared the sweetest and most loving kiss. All of the emotion they felt was being poured into that kiss, and Regina even let a tear fall. This what she has wanted for so long, to be with her Robin again.

All of a sudden there was a flash of light and a bang. When their lips parted and they opened their eyes, they realised that they were sitting at a table outside Granny's.

"What the hell? Where are we?"

"Regina, you broke my curse. When Hades struck me with that crystal it didn't actually kill me, it just cursed me to a dream realm and it made it look like I died. I didn't remember this while I was there, but I do now. Rumpelstiltskin told me that Hades had the crystal and told me the effects of it, I didn't believe him until now."

"Oh my god, Robin, you're alive." Tears we're streaming down Regina's face as she held his face in both of her hands, making sure she was still there and real. She then pulled him in for another kiss, but this time more passionate, really taking him in and his foresty scent that she had missed so much.

"I love you so much Robin Locksley." Regina whispered as they parted.

"I love you endlessly Regina Mills, and I can absolutely promise you that I will never leave you again." And then their foreheads were leaning agains each other's And their noses were touching, again lost in each other's eyes.

They sat there for a while, taking each other in until they heard a smoke alarm coming from Granny's diner. They both got up and ran inside to see if Granny was okay and when they walked in she was having a go at someone (who was obviously a new cook) and there was also 2 girls sitting at the counter who Regina recognised.

"Robyn? Alice? How the hell did you get here?" Regina asked, really confused.

"Oh my god, Regina." Robyn said getting up and walking towards getting with her arms stretched open. Regina hugged her back and then they parted.

"I'm sorry to jump in, but Robyn? Who are you? I've never seen you before." Robin asked, extremely confused.

And then Regina gasped, realising that she hadn't even introduced Robin and his daughter yet.

"Robin," she said taking his hand, "this is your daughter, Robyn."

"Oh my god, but how? Regina told me you died when you tried to rescue me when I was a baby. How are you here now?"

Regina answered Robyn, "it's such a long story for another time, but now I need to know how did get get here? I need to go back and save everyone from this Wish Rumple."

"Well, we borrowed Tiana's truck and 3 magic beans and that took us back in time to when I was younger where I got my mom, but then I realised that I would have to go to present day to get my mom so that this didn't all get too messy so now we have come to present day, come in to see Granny because it's all Henry ever goes on about and now we are going to go and find my mom and take her back to the Wish Realm to help save the others. We can take you with us, but I only have room for four, my dad is going to have to stay."

Regina then looked at Robin in worry, she lost him once she can't loose him again. He gave her a reassuring smile and said to her, "I will be fine Regina, I will just stay here and help Granny with her cook issue, I might even take over. I will be fine my love." He said as he gave her an assuring kiss on her forehead.

"Okay, fine. But if anything happens then you know where the secret room in my vault is so you can go and hide there where you will be safe. I love you Robin." She said looking deep into his eyes.

"I love you too Regina, more than anything. Now, go and save the world and I will be right here waiting for you when you get back. I'm sure Granny is going to want to know how I got back so I could be here for a while. Now go so you can come back to me and we can live the life that we both always wanted, together."

And with that they shared one more kiss and they parted ways. Robin helped Granny in the diner and actually took over form the terrible new cook and Regina went back to the Wish Realm and saved everyone.

(You know the season 7 finale plot line, Henry, Jacinda, Lucy, Hook and Rumple get out of the snow globe, they stop Wish Rumple, Regina unites all the realms)

"Zelena, where are we going?" Regina asked. They are in the car driving to the castle.

"Is there no meaning left in the word 'surprise' anymore? Can't you just wait and see?" Zelena said, seeing how frustrated Regina was getting with her sister.

When they arrived at the castle and walked inside, with a wave if her hand Zelena was in a long, black and simple dress and Regina was in the most stunning silver sparkling puffy dress.

She looked up when she heard "Mom." And she saw a younger Henry, obviously from the Wish realm.

"Okay, what is going on?" Regina asked, really confused.

"You're about to find out." Older Henry said as him and his younger self stood either side of Regina, letting her arms loop through theirs.

As the huge doors opened, they revealed an amazing crowd of people and in the centre was an arch way and standing underneath it was Snow, Charming and their son Neal. Both Henry's walked Regina to the steps and let her go so that she could walk up the steps of the stage like arch on her own to where Snow and her family was.

As Snow was about to start the ceremony, Regina cut her off and asked her, "is everyone here?" And that's when Emma and Hook with his baby in a car chair ran through the doors, "Sorry we're late, the baby was fussy." And then they went and joined older Henry.

Regina looked back at Snow and with the look in her eyes she knew that's not who she meant, then she was caught off guard again when the doors swung open again to a frantic Robin, clearly out of breath. "Sorry my love, I got lost in Camelot, but I'm here now." He smiled and winked at her then he stood next to Hook who was now holding his and Emma's baby in his arms.

The ceremony was sweet, and made Regina tear up with the amount of people who were in the crowd that believed in her and her family who loves her. But, the one person that she loved more than anything was stood right there, smiling at her and supporting her throughout the whole ceremony.

He was so proud of her, he could never be prouder and he loves her so damn much.

When Regina was crowned 'The Good Queen' she turned around to look at the whole crowd standing around her and her eyes finally landed on the love of her life as she mouthed the words, "I love you." And he answered by mouthing an "I love you too."

This was it. She had the people she loved around her, and she had the love of her life back. This was what she wanted and she couldn't be happier.


End file.
